


That Very Moment

by ReidFan



Series: Spencer and Max [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidFan/pseuds/ReidFan
Summary: A CM ficlet Reid/MaxInspired by the CBS promo with the one second glimpse of Reid and Max at the BAU. They find each other in the BAU office.Ever grateful to Aut for the usual drop what she's doing to beta! thanks gf!
Relationships: Reid/Max
Series: Spencer and Max [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544467
Kudos: 13





	That Very Moment

That Very Moment

A CM ficlet Reid/Max

Inspired by the CBS promo with the one second glimpse of Reid and Max at the BAU. They find each other in the BAU office.

Ever grateful to Aut for the usual drop what she's doing to beta! thanks gf!

*********************

Reid smiled.

Max returned his smile and lifted her hand in a wave.

His face lit up with unprecedented happiness.

Her eyes made contact with his and in that moment, they both knew.

Reid waited patiently until Rossi finished his conversation with Max and had moved along to his office.

Max turned to face him and he took a few steps to close the space between them.

“Hi,” he greeted her. “Imagine running into you here,” he said, the smile still stretched across his face.

“I hope it’s okay,” she replied, putting a hand over his, which sent an instant tingle of excitement up his arm and released endorphins in his brain.

He nodded as his mind processed his reaction to their connection; his heart skipping several beats caused by her touch.

“When I said ‘see you soon’ last night, I didn’t know it was gonna be this soon,” he told her.

“Is that bad?” Her brow furrowed.

“Not at all. It’s wonderful. I’m happy to see you again.” He took a step towards her.

“I had to see you again, Spence. You feel it too, don’t you?” Her excitement was tangible, evident in her voice.

“I do.” He glanced around and saw Prentiss, Garcia and JJ converged at JJ’s desk, eyeing them. His voice dropped to a whisper, “It’s electric. Intense and encompassing. I’ve never felt like this before, Max. It’s exciting. And kinda scary.”

“So I’m not imagining it, Spence. We do have. Something.”

He reached for her hand and held it. “We do. We have something really, really special Max.”

She stepped a little closer to Spencer. Their eyes met again and in that moment, in that very moment, Spencer Reid looked into Max’s eyes and they both found the truth.

They’d found each other. They’d found true love and peace. They’d each found the soul mate, the partner, the kindred spirit, and the love of their lives.


End file.
